


she loves me not

by anuglierend



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot, Original Character(s), Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuglierend/pseuds/anuglierend
Summary: being in love with her best friend has zero perks. especially, since she's her maid of honour.





	she loves me not

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. But I'm working on updating the other two works in progress that I have. Also, only half of this was proof read, I'm sorry.

 

 

Ava Sharpe prided herself in having her emotions under control. Throughout her whole life she has managed to do so. When work puts her in a stressful situation, she remains stoic, always intent on finishing the job. When John makes an inappropriate comment, she withheld from strangling him. To her, she counted that as a win. But one thing that always managed to spill over, was her feelings for Sara.

Yes, it was one of those cliché things where someone falls in love with their best friend. And while it was difficult, Ava just about kept those emotions intact. Only letting it slip when it completely overwhelmed her. And still, to this day, nearly five years after knowing Sara, (most of that time being in love with her) Sara had no clue. Ava, for one, would like to keep it that way.

Especially since Sara was getting married in three days and Ava was the maid of honour.

 

_

 

The wedding planning was all done. All the harder stuff Ava had endured; choosing a cake flavour, flowers, decorations, planning a Bachelorette party, you know the works; and the most difficult one of them all, watching Sara find a wedding dress. Ava had thought with the presence of others maybe she wouldn’t allow tears to fall, maybe her chest wouldn’t ache, maybe, maybe, maybe (but, oh, was she wrong). The plus side was that no one could see her chest aching, and while they saw the tears, she knew they thought she was happy for her best friend. Because she was.

Sara has been going out with David for a year and a half. The half being length of time they’ve been engaged. David’s a nice guy. He has a dependable job, gets along with all their friends, volunteers at an animal shelter. He even picked up Ava from work once when she was sick, because Sara couldn’t get away from work.

Ava’s glad that Sara has had such a stable relationship, because her history hasn’t been great. Her longest relationships ending in a disaster. So yes, Ava is happy Sara’s getting married to a guy that loves her and whom she loves in return. She just wishes, it was easier dealt with than done. But as she said before, it’s only three days until the wedding and Ava’s free to deal with her emotions on her own. Technically, she only has two weeks to deal with them, but she’s working on that. She’s hoping to get that promotion to the DC head office.

 

_

 

Her and Sara are sharing a room for the next couple of days, so it would be easier for them to get her ready the day of the wedding. It was Sara’s idea, citing that they wouldn’t be able to have their sleepover anymore. Or at least not as much.

Their sleepovers were a definite cause of Ava’s feelings. At the end of long days, they’d cuddle on the couch, drink wine and watch movies. Now all of this sounds platonic, but it’s the little moments in between that made her fall. It was Sara’s smile when she was telling Ava of her day, it was her laugh when Ava told a joke and it was the twinkle in her eye when it was _Sara’s_ turn to tell a joke. The moments didn’t end when they fell asleep. It was in the warmth of Sara’s body pressed against hers when they happened to fall asleep together on the couch. It was Sara’s sleepy smile the next morning when Ava handed her coffee and it was the hug and the kiss on the cheek when she was leaving, Ava’s heart trailing behind her as Sara returned home.

She’s confident none of their other friends knew. Or pretty sure. Ava’s never been on the other end of any knowing looks, or pity smiles, she sees in the movies. So yeah, she’s almost sure no one knows. While she allows her eyes linger a couple times and smile a little too bright, she’s kept most things under control, so no one should _ever_ find out about her feelings. Especially not Sara.

 

_

 

It’s pretty unfortunate Ava forgot what an emotional drunk she is. She’s not technically the designated sober companion for the night so she allows herself a couple drinks. Just enough to get her tipsy. But she promised Sara, to make sure she makes it back to the room safely, so her drinks are kept to a minimum. Sara, unfortunately, is an affectionate drunk. So here Ava is, pressed against Sara on the dancefloor. It should really be illegal what that woman could do.

“Hey! Shots!” She hears Zari faint shout. Turning her head, Ava can spot her with Amaya, Sara’s other bridesmaid, and a couple of Sara’s friends. She tightens her grip on Sara’s hips to turn the other woman around and indicate with her head to head to the bar. Sara nods and grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers and leading her to the group. Zari hands them two shots, before grabbing her own and raising it. The others raise theirs in return.

“Let’s shot to Sara –” she starts.

“And David!” someone yells.

“And David,” she continues, “May they have a _long_ and happy marriage, filled with lots of laughter –“

“And sex!” Someone butts in again and they all laugh. Ava cringes internally and forces a laugh out at the thought.

“And sex. But most importantly, lots of love. We love you and wish you the best. Cheers!”

“Cheers!” They all reply, and down the shot, before reaching forward and hugging Sara. There’s a smile on her face, that lazy, drunk one that Ava has come to appreciate, a dazed look in her eye. A warm feeling spreads through Ava’s chest that has her wanting another shot, but that last one has already put her over her limit and she feels the sting of oncoming tears she’s become familiar with since Sara first announced her engagement.

They’re alone at the bar now and Sara’s tugging on her hand to drag her back to the dancefloor. She shakes her head at the shorter woman, pulling her close to talk in her ear.

“I think I’m going to head back.” She pulls back to see Sara’s worried face.

“Are you okay?” Sara tries to yell over the music.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ava attempts to reassure her. “I’m just feeling a little sick.” Sara’s worried face doesn’t go away, but her grip tightens on Ava’s hand.

“Let me just tell Zari we’re leaving okay?” Ava tries to protest but Sara’s already made it Zari. Ava sees Zari send a concerned glance her way and she tries to send a reassuring smile back. She sees Zari nod and Sara is heading back her way.

“Come on.” Sar says, pulling Ava with both hands. Ava tries to pull back, causing Sara to stumble in her drunken state.

“I’ll be okay, this is your Bachelorette, you should stay.” Ava’s body is becoming warmer and warmer and she’s sure when she is finally alone she might let a couple tears fall. Sara just shakes her head.

“You’re my best friend, I’m not going to leave you alone.” Sara seems firm in her choice and Ava allows her to guide them back to the hotel.

Sara’s drunker than Ava thought, because she’s clinging to Ava and stumbling all the way to the elevator. They’ve just past the front desk when Sara trips her, sending them both to the ground. Thankfully, they are both tipsy enough that they laugh at the whole ordeal. A front desk staff member comes to help them, lending a hand to get them on their feet. They’re clinging to each other once more.

“Thanks,” Sara says, squinting at the name plate on the guy’s jacket, “Gerry.”

‘Gerry’ smiles brightly at them, “You’re welcome, ladies. And actually it’s –” He doesn’t get to finish as Sara leads them away.

They’re leaning on the back wall of the elevator.

“You’re my best friend, did you know that?” Ava laughs and holds onto Sara tighter. Her response is quiet.

“Yeah, I do.”

“And I love you _so_ much. Did you know _that_?” The response to this is even quieter.

“Yeah, I do, and you know what?” She teases.

“What?”

“I love you too.” Sara beams at her and Ava lets her love spill over. Just for a moment. She takes in Sara’s glazed eyes and bright smile. A familiar ache settles in her chest, only growing as they reach their room. Sara collapses on the bed, staring expectantly at Ava, feet raised in the air. Ava rolls her eyes and pulls off the other woman’s boots with great difficulty.

“God, why do you have such big feet.” Sara send her an offended look, elbows propping her up on the bed.

“Your feet are bigger than mine.” The words come out muddled, but Ava understands.

“I’m also a foot taller, shortstuff.” It’s Sara’s turn to roll her eyes. She begins to undress, unsuccessfully. She gets stuck in her shirt, and wiggles on the bed trying to pull it off as Ava looks on amused. After watching for a moment, she goes to help her. It’s not unusual for Ava to do this. Just as it wouldn’t have been unusual if Ava was in her position.

She successfully tucks Sara into bed and slides in next to her. As she takes off the light she turns to see Sara sleeping. Ava reaches forward to tuck a strand of hair behind Sara’s ear. Her hand lingers for a moment, tracing Sara’s jaw.

“I’m in love with you.” She whispers. Sara’s eyes flutter for a moment and Ava’s heart stops. She rips her hand away. Sara opens her eyes and looks at her, her brows furrow in confusion. Then, as quickly as they open, they’re shut again and Sara’s asleep.

Ava turns over, an empty feeling in her body as her heart pounds in her ears. As tears run down her face at the thought of Sara hearing her, or of disregarding Ava’s feelings. She hopes Sara doesn’t remember but there was such clarity in her eyes for that one second that has Ava panicking. Hot tears run down her face as she tries to hold herself together and keep quiet. Her hand comes up to cover her mouth to prevent a sound from escaping. She falls into a restless sleep as she dreads the next morning.

 

_

 

Ava wakes up early, gets dressed and gets out of there before Sara shows any signs of waking up. She tries to keep her panic at bay as she goes about making sure the rehearsal dinner is organised and greets early guests as they arrive. Sara finds her a couple hours later just as she’s about to leave the hotel. It was an attempt to escape bumping into her. She thought if she ate lunch somewhere far enough there was no chance to see her, but alas Sara caught her as she was about to walk through the front doors.

“Hey, you headed out for lunch?”

“Yeah, figured I’d take a break from everyone.” She had hoped Sara would take the hint, but she just links their arms and guides them outside.

“Where are we going?”

Lunch is going well. Sara doesn’t bring up the night before and Ava’s not sure if she should be happy about that or not. On one hand she’s glad she finally said it out loud, to Sara of all people. But on the other, Ava still believes no one should know, especially not Sara. She’s brought out of her thoughts by a hand grabbing hers on the table. She looks up at Sara who, in return, is looking at her with concerned eyes.

“Are you okay?” She asks. Ava smiles and feigns confusion.

“Of course, why?”

“Recently, I don’t know, you’ve been different.” She wants to confess. It’s right on the tip of her tongue. But she brushes off Sara’s concern.

“Yeah, yeah.” She shakes her head, “I guess I’m just sad things are going to be different.”

“It won’t be _that_ different. You’ll still see me, we’ll still have lunch together.” Sara laughs. Ava doesn’t tell Sara that she might get her promotion and move miles away. “And the honeymoon is only two weeks, so I won’t be away for too long.”

“Still, I’m going to miss you.” She confesses.

“I’m going to miss you too. Maybe when I come back we can have a movie night.” Ava just nods and tells her it’s a great idea.

“Hey, what happened last night?” Ava chokes on her drink, anxiety building in her chest. She’s given a moment to think, as she wipes her chin.

“What – what do you mean?”

“I don’t remember how I got back to the room. Actually, I don’t remember much of last night.” Ava lets out a relieved breath. To ensure Sara does not recall the exact even, Ava lie.

“I left you early-ish at the bar. But I asked Amaya to help you back.”

“Oh yeah. You weren’t feeling well, right?” When Ava affirms, Sara seems to accept it and they move on.

As they enter the hotel an hour later, Ava turns to Sara.

“My parents just got here, so I’m going to make sure they are settled.” They got there several hours earlier, but Ava just needs some time from Sara.

“Tell them Hi for me, and that I’m glad they could make it.” And with that Ava is off, leaving Sara behind in the lobby.

Sara makes her way to the front desk, to see how many of the guests had arrived. Walking up to the counter, she looks at the tag on the guy’s jacket. He greets her with a smile.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Lance. How can I help you?”

“Hi, Gary. I was wondering if you can tell me how many of the guests that are staying are here yet?”

“Sure,” he begins to type on his computer, “And I’m glad you got my name right this time.” He says with a wink. He must see the confusion on her face before he continues, “Last night, when you came back, you got my name wrong. Called me Gerry.” Sara laughs at her drunken self.

“Sorry about that, I had a lot to drink.” He nods sympathetically.

“It was good thing Ms. Sharpe was there to help you.”

“Ms. Sharpe? Ava wasn’t –” he cuts her off to let her know about the guests. After thanking him, she finishes her question.

“About what you said earlier, Ava wasn’t the one to help me. It was Amaya, or Ms. Jiwe I guess.” Gary shakes his head.

“Tall, gorgeous, blonde. I’d know Ms. Sharpe anywhere.” She thanks him again and walks away from the creepy front desk worker. Why did Ava lie to her? She adds that to the list of weird things that’s been going on with Ava.

 

_

 

It’s not that Ava thought the rehearsal dinner was going to go well. The dinner _itself_ goes off without a hitch. The dinner is hot, and everyone is served and is satisfied. It’s the speeches that go wrong. And by wrong, it goes perfect and emotional. Too emotional.

Before dessert is served, everyone is given another glass of champagne and the best man gives his speech. It’s funny and touching, that leaves everyone with watery eyes. She can’t wait to hear the official speech tomorrow. At the _reception_. Before Ava knows it, it’s her turn to give a mini speech and she’s already choking up.

“If there’s one person in the world I know better than myself, it’s Sara. I know her likes, dislikes, everything. And that’s how I knew that David was the one she was meant to be with. Who she was meant to marry. Since their first date, to the date she told me he proposed. In all the time I’ve known you, Sara.” She grabs Sara’s hand, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you happier. You deserve so much, and I believe David will make sure to give it to you. To Sara and David!”

“To Sara and David!!” Everyone echoes, but the words sound far away. She hugs Sara tightly, tears in both their eyes.

She’s okay for approximately three minutes. She feels the familiar weight in her chest and knows she has to get out of there. She turns to her right and rests a hand on Sara’s arm. Sara turns to her with a smile, one that she returns.

“Hey, I’m just going to the bathroom.” Sara gives her a nod and Ava’s glad, for once, Sara doesn’t notice the look in her eyes. Sara’s often helped with her panic attacks and is usually quick to notice the signs. But she looks so high on happiness that Ava can’t help but be glad that she doesn’t notice. Plus, Ava’s gotten better at hiding the signs. And her feelings. As she walks out the room, she doesn’t notice the knowing looks among their friends.

 

_

 

Sara notices after five minutes, that Ava hasn’t returned from the bathroom and most likely isn’t coming back. She turns to the seat over from Ava’s, to Zari.

“Hey, do you know where Ava went?” Zari looks at her confused.

“She told you she was going to the bathroom remember?” Sara shakes her head.

“She hasn’t come back, and you know Ava, she doesn’t delay when it comes to the bathroom.” Sara moves to get up but is stopped by Zari’s hand on her arm.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to check on her.” She tries pulling her arm away, but Zari’s grip tightens.

“You sure that’s a good idea? Maybe she just wants to be alone.” Sara manages to remove her arms from Zari’s hold and leans close to her.

“Then I _have_ to go check on her.” Sara walks away then, not waiting for Zari to stop her.

She checks the bathroom closest to the dining hall, then makes her way to their room. Something’s been going on with Ava recently and Sara wishes she could say it’s only been this week. If anything, whatever it is, it’s been worse. And suddenly Ava is lying to her. Why would Ava lie about helping her back to room? She kept trying to remember, but she had drunken too much.

As she slips into the room, she’s met with muffled sobs coming from the bathroom. Rushing over she finds Ava on floor, crying. One hand is pressed over her mouth, in an attempt to quiet the sounds. The other gripping the dress material at her stomach. Sara’s on her knees immediately, pressing one to her chest and the other, low on Ava’s back. Ava’s hands move from their position to hold the one on her chest. Sara gives her a few reassurances. Mostly non-sensical things. But it works, just like it always does.

 

_

 

Ava doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t say anything when she feels Sara’s hand on her chest. She doesn’t say anything when Sara helps her change. She doesn’t say anything when Sara tucks her into bed. And she _definitely_ doesn’t say anything when she hears David come to the door. She pretends to sleep, evening her breath.

“Hey, you never came back for dessert.” She hears him whisper. Sara doesn’t let him into the room.

“Ava’s not feeling well so I stayed to make sure she was okay.” Ava wonders if that’s considered a lie.

“Of course. It just would have been nice to spend a little time with you since we can’t spend the night together.”

“You have me to yourself for the next two weeks, you know I have to be here for her, she’s my best friend.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll be the one at the end of the isle, smiling like he just won the lottery. I love you.”

“You, too.” She hears them kiss and buries her face in her pillow to hide her tears. She’s pathetic. Being in love with someone who will never feel the same has really taken a toll on her and she doesn’t think she can do this anymore.

She makes a vow then that she has to leave. She can’t be there any longer and it’s selfish to hope that she’ll never have to see Sara again. On her way up to the room, she’d gotten the emailing, saying she was accepted for the job in DC. If she leaves when Sara’s asleep then her chances of ever seeing her again are slim to none. And if Ava’s being honest, she’s counting on that.

She waits until Sara’s breathing evens out, before getting out of bed and packing up her thing. It isn’t too difficult, she didn’t bring much. Besides, her wedding day clothes and accessories are all in the closet for easy access. She decides to leave those. It doesn’t make sense to take it with her. She leaves a pathetic note on the hotel notepad. But it’s all Ava thinks she can say to Sara in this moment.

Ava makes her way sneakily to the hotel lobby, looking around to ensure she doesn’t bounce into a guest. However, when she turns her head forward, she meets eyes with Nate who looks to be heading in her direction. He notices her suitcase, before she even attempts to hide it.

“Please tell me you aren’t leaving Sara on her big day.” Ava doesn’t answer. “You can’t do this to her.”

“You think I _want_ to?”

“It looks like you do.”

“This wasn’t an easy decision to make, Nathaniel. But it’s the right one.” She tries to move past him and he grabs her arm.

“Look, I know this is hard for you. But think about how this is going to make her feel, when she realises you won’t be there. When you guys look back at her wedding photos and sees you weren’t there. Have you thought about that?”

“You don’t know anything.” She says angrily, ripping her arm away.

“I know more that you think.” He gives her a knowing look and suddenly she’s crying. She’s real _fucking_ tired of crying. She’s in his arms now. And he’s holding her so tight she wonders if he thinks he can somehow piece her together. She wishes he could.

“Are you the only one that knows or does the whole fucking world know?” She asks, the question muffled by his shoulder after a while.

“Everyone knows.”

“But Sara still doesn’t, right?” She feels him shake his head and she steps back.

“Then that’s all that matters.”

“Ava,” he sighs. Ava shakes her head.

“You know I can’t stay.”

“What about when she comes back from her honeymoon and confronts you. What are you going to say?”

“She’s not going to see me. I got a job offer in DC.”

“DC? That’s a plane ride away, you know what won’t stop her.”

“It would if I didn’t go to her wedding. She’ll be too mad to fly to me.”

“But if you don’t think she’ll fly to visit you, busy with her new married life or whatever. Don’t you think you should at least stay for her wedding? Make sure everything is perfect. You don’t want her last memory of you to be a bad one.” Nate can see Aa slowly giving in. “Plus, you’ll have me, Zari, Amaya, Ray _and_ Nora. We’ll be here for you.”

Ava sighs again, “Fine. But if anyone gives me any pity I’m punching you in the face.”

“Me?!” Ava doesn’t answer and stalks back to her room. She crumples the note and throws in the bathroom trash.

She can do this.

 

_

 

Sara doesn’t get a chance to talk to Ava the next morning. Ava is up and out of the room before Sara wakes up. _Again_. Sara sighs, before getting up and heading to the bathroom. She showers, brushes her teeth and even flosses. Going all out on her big day. As she throws away the floss she sees a crumpled piece of paper. Housekeeping threw away whatever trash they had yesterday afternoon, so this was recent. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she pulls it out, flinging the piece of floss back into the bin. The paper only has four words but it leaves her more worried than she was before.

_I’m so sorry_

_Aves x_

What could Ava have possibly been sorry for? And why did she throw away the note. The next chance she gets alone with the woman, she’s going to try to finally confront her on everything. She’s leaving tonight for two weeks, and by then she doubts Ava will let her ask about it.

 

_

 

She, of course, does not get to talk to Ava. Before she knows it, Ava is zipping her into the dress, Zari and Amaya standing close smiling. She feels Ava rest her hands on her shoulders.

“There. You look beautiful.” Ava says. They lock eyes in the mirror and Sara is happy to see a genuine smile on her face. Ava blinks away tears and Sara’s own eyes begin to water.

Ava clears her throat and looks to Zari and Amaya. “Okay, I’m just going to check on the groomsmen and then we’re good to go.” And with a last smile in Sara’s direction, she’s gone.

Sara whips around to face the other two women. “What’s going on with Ava?” She sees them glance at each other and turn back to her, not saying anything.

“What was that?!” She gestures between them.

“What was what?” Zari tries to play it off.

“That look! Tell me what you know.” Sara demands. Zari moves to lock the door before pulling out her phone and texting Nate. _Stall her_ , is all she sends, knowing he’ll understand. He told them this morning what had happened when he bumped into Ava trying to make an escape. All of them have been looking out for her, waiting. For what? They’re not sure.

“Why don’t you sit?” Amaya says gently.

“No, I’m not going to fucking sit. Tell me what’s wrong with Ava. I found her _sobbing_ last night and I found this note this morning.” She shoves the note in their faces. They both read it, cautious looks on their face.

“Hey, don’t be angry with us okay?” Sara sighs.

“Look, I’m sorry. She’s my best friend and I’m worried. This is the first time she’s never told me something.”

“It’s not the only thing.” Zari mutters under her breath but Sara turns to glare at her. Amaya tries to take the lead.

“Look she’s just overwhelmed. Okay? With the whole being in love with you and you getting married thing.” Sara feels her stomach drop.

“In love with me? Ava? She’s not in love with me.”

“Yeah Sara, of course she is. Didn’t you know that?” Zari asks in confusion.

Sara shakes her head. “What do you mean of course? And why would I know that?”

“Well, she’s pretty obvious, everyone knows. And we assumed you knew.” Amaya says.

“What?” is all Sara says.

“Yeah, and just pretended you didn’t notice because you didn’t feel the same way.”

“Who said I didn’t feel the same way?” Sara slips out. Zari and Amaya glance at each other again.

“Sara, what do you really want us to tell you. She’s in love with you and because you are getting married she’s sad. But look at it this way. You’re going on your honeymoon and afterward Ava’s going to be in DC and you won’t have to worry about her feelings.”

“Worry about her—DC?!” They glance at each other again.

“Stop that.”

“Ava got a transfer to DC, effective immediately.” Sara looks panicked now.

“She can’t leave me. I –” Sara’s cut off by knocking.

“Sara! It’s time.” Ava’s voice says from the other side of the door. Nate _sucks_ at stalling. They all look at each other now.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Sara confesses, a hand going to her stomach.

Amaya rests a hand on her shoulder and gives her a small smile. “It’s going to be okay. You’re going to go out there, get married, and then it’ll be over. Okay? We’ll be here for Ava.”

“Wait, I—” She doesn’t get a chance, Zari’s opening the door.

She blinks and Ava’s standing in front of her. They’re in front of the church doors, Zari and Amaya having already walked inside. It’s Ava’s turn to walk out. Sara stops her.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Ava gives her a sympathetic smile, her eyes still as stormy as yesterday. Her hands cup Sara’s face.

“You’re going to be okay.” She reassures Sara, giving her one last nod, before walking through the doors. _But are_ you _going to be okay?_

As she makes her way down the aisle, her eyes drift to Ava, who’s standing there with clear love in her eyes. It takes Sara’s breath away. How could she have not seen this? How long has she been blind?

She feels a wave of dizziness. _Shit_. She hasn’t eaten for the day like a fucking idiot. Too distracted by Ava and the wedding. She tries to push it away but it over comes her again. She’s going to pass out. Right there in the chapel.

 

_

 

Ava allows herself a few tears at the beginning of the ceremony as she watches Sara make her way down the aisle. She looks so beautiful, and she’s glad she told her earlier. Sara makes eye contact with her and Ava smiles. The smile turns into a frown when she notices Sara’s face go pale, her eyes showing panic.

She’s moving before Sara starts to fall, shoving her bouquet at Zari and sprinting toward Sara in her heels. She has Sara in her arms before anyone realises what’s going on. Eventually, David manages to carry her to an office, where there’s a couch they rest her on. After ensuring she was settled, and David was watching over her, Ava returns to see Zari and Amaya settling the guests, which she’s thankful for.

“Hey, what was that?” Zari asks approaching her.

“She probably forgot to eat breakfast.” Ava answers, rubbing her forehead.

“Why weren’t you with her this morning? She was worried and asked us what was going on.”

“And what did you tell her?” Ava demands, looking between the other two bridesmaids.

“Uh…”

Ava fills with dread. “Tell me you didn’t”

“We had to!” Amaya shout whispers. “This is the first time you’ve lied to her.”

“You had no right tell her!” Ava yells and heads turn in their direction. “She didn’t need to know.” She says quietly. “I had it under control.”

“You didn’t.” Zari starts calmly. “She found your little note, practically cornered us when you went to check on the guys.” She says, exaggerating.

“Well, as you can see, it didn’t matter. Now, I’m going to go check on her. She’ll panic when she wakes up.” They wanted to talk with Ava more, but they knew it was futile. She was right, to them, telling Sara didn’t do anything.

When Ava walked into the room, Sara was still passed out. David turned to her.

“I’m going to find water or something to eat for when she wakes up.” Ava nodded and took his seat as he left.

“You’re an idiot.” She says to Sara’s unconscious body. She knows Sara tends to forget to eat. But it was a long day she should have known. She brushes a strand away from Sara’s eye.

Ava knows now Sara doesn’t feel the same. Not that she had before but this was clear confirmation. Even if she did, what would she have expected? Sara to cancel the wedding? Ava scoffs to herself. Wishful thinking indeed. She doesn’t have anymore tears left to cry about this whole thing. Thing being her feelings but whatever. It’s over and done with and when Sara wakes up they’ll take a moment to ensure she’s eaten and okay, fix hair and make-up, and once again Sara will be walking down the aisle.

Sara shifts slightly, her eyes fluttering open, staring at her and then she’s panicking, sitting up and breathing heavily. Ava places a hand on her chest, prepared to calm her down. Sara _hates_ passing out. That’s one of the main reasons she doesn’t drink too much. Usually, these panic attacks come after a nightmare. But Ava’s there to help. Ava’s always there.

 

_

 

When she’s fully aware of her surroundings and breathing properly, she decides to take advantage of their alone time.

“Zari and Amaya told me about –” Ava cuts her off.

“I know. And I’ve talked to them already, they shouldn’t have told you.” She says it with a tone of resignation. Her eyes show acceptance, and Sara’s heart is breaking, because Ava can’t possibly think that –

The door opens and David walks in, juggling a water, juice and a small sandwich.

“You’re awake! I brought some stuff, Ava said you probably didn’t eat for the day.” Of course, Ava did. She feels Ava pull away and hols onto her arm tightly.

“Wait –”

“I’m going to give you guys some time. I’ll tell everyone you’re okay.” Prying Sara’s hand off, Ava leaves, Sara staring desperately at her retreating form. She collapses on the couch and closes her eyes, frustrated. She feels David sit next to her.

“Do you want something to drink first?” She sits up then, too quickly, because she suddenly feels dizzy and puts her head between her knees. She feels David rub her back and hand her a water. After the wave of dizziness passes, she takes a sip of water and sits up.

“Ava is in love with me.” He just blinks at her. “You _knew_.” She says accusingly.

He looks confused, “Was that supposed to be some big secret or…”

“Apparently not. Everyone knew except for me.”

“You didn’t know? Babe, she was pretty obvious about it.” Sara doesn’t say anything. Yeah, she’s heard that one. But, no, Ava was _not_ obvious about it or else Sara would know.

David sighs. “Just like it’s obvious you feel the same way.” Sara stares at him, not confirming, nor denying. “I know you love me, Sara. You wouldn’t have agreed to marry me if you didn’t. For while I thought you didn’t feel the same about her. But I would be an idiot not to see it. I waited for you to break up with me, and waited, but you never did. And I just accepted it, because I loved you and figured it was enough for the both of us. I don’t what I thought was the situation between you too, maybe you tried, and it didn’t work or maybe I hoped you would just, I don’t know, fall out of love with her or something.”

Sara remains quiet for a few minutes. “I didn’t know.” She finally says, her voice thick with tears.

“Well you do now, so what are you going to do about it?”

 

_

 

He leaves with a squeeze of the hand, the engagement ring in his pocket. And Sara is left alone to her thoughts for a few minutes.

She had had no idea Ava had any sort of feelings for her, let alone _in love_ with her. And this is how she finds out. Right before she’s supposed to marry someone else. Which fucking sucks but better late than never she supposes. She’s not sure how things will work, with Ava moving to DC, but she’s going to _make_ it. Plus, they have the next two weeks to work on something. David said they could have the honeymoon, since it was her dream destination. Apparently, Ava had to tell him where it was. She’s brought out of her musings, when the door bursts open.

“Aves!” Ava rushes over to her.

“Are you _okay?_ ”

“Yeah, why –”

“David said the weddings off. Do you want me to kill him? You know I will.” Sara laughs

“First, I’m great. Second, everyone needs to stop cutting me off.” She cups Ava’s face. “Third, I’m in love with you.” Ava only responds with a confused look.

“If this is about what Zari –”

“No, this is about you. And me. Us. And _our_ feelings. Okay?” Ava’s hands raise to grasp the ones holding her face.

“You..”

“are in love with you. Yes.” Ava’s eyes brighten. They’re brighter than Sara has seen in a while and her own tear up.

“Well, it’s about time you caught up, Lance.” Sara rolls her eyes, and leans forward, finally kissing her.

 

_

 

“Let’s sneak back to the hotel.”

“But you have a church-full of people –”

“I don’t care. I’m not wasting anymore time with you, this could have been our wedding.”

“Please, like I’d get married in a church.”

“Shut up.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @fullofragrets


End file.
